One Dark Evening
by kittenesque
Summary: Bella has finally had enough of her boring life in Forks, and decides to take a break and run away. When she walks into the forest for an adrenaline trip, the horrific animal she finds there isn't just hungry for her blood... E/B Vampire Sex EXPLICIT


**A/N: So me, like every other Twi-reader (mostly), loves a bit of E/B smut. I had an idea of my own and decided to put pen to paper (or more like fingers to a key pad) and decided to write this little old thing.**

**A lot of you may know Bondgirl (the author of the awesome Violet and Unexpectedly) and well, as a reader mainly, my writing skills aren't up to the scratch of some of yours, so she helped edit this a lot. So a big shout out and thanks to her (and go and read Violet and Unexpectedly – they are beyond great).**

**Lets read some sexin', then!**

---

_One Dark Evening by Kittenesque_

_Edited by Bondgirl_

I'd had enough, I really had. Charlie was driving me around the bend, Jessica would not shut up about Mike, Angela had quizzed me with Math problems all day long and now… I just wanted to be left _alone._

After school, home just wasn't enough. There was a load of homework to do, essays to write, and I could even face looking at college applications. I was eighteen – an age I had looked forward too for a long time, you know, becoming an adult and yet, it was even worse than I could have ever imagined. I needed a release.

I took my big duffel coat out from my closet and decided that I was going out. I had had enough of everyone, every thing, and I needed to clear my head; to do something alone and something different. I was going to run away.

Okay, so I had lived in Forks with my father since my mother died when I was five years old. It had been fine, you know, pretty average. But now I was just going out of my mind with boredom; I had never even left the damn town. However, now, instead, I was going to get out. It would be temporary of course. Despite how much my dad got on my nerves, I still loved him and I wouldn't just leave him forever without even saying goodbye. No, this would be for a couple of days if that – just to clear my headspace and do something stupid.

I packed a little rucksack with the basics: a new t-shirt, a change of underwear, toothbrush and toothpaste and a couple of cigarettes and a lighter that I had found in my fathers room two years ago. Okay, so I had never had the guts to smoke them, but tonight was going to be different. Plus, I heard they could relax you and take your mind off of things…so they were sort of perfect.

I pulled the coat on over my sweater and my jeans and then threw on the rucksack on the top of it. Charlie was in the shower for now, so I would have to be quick if I were to make it out of the door without him noticing. I stealthily sneaked over to the front door, put my sneakers on and then left.

I was free. Liberated. Out in to the world just me – Bella, the lone ranger. I smelled the air beneath me and I smiled. The sun was just beginning to set over the small town, and I wondered where to go first. I attempted to think of somewhere where I didn't go often, and no one would think I was.

I looked up onto the hill over the other side of my street. _Perfect,_ I thought._ The forest._

I began my journey as quick as I could, setting my feet at a fast pace. My heart was thumping with excitement at breaking out of my frustration and finding something new. And I couldn't wait to try those cigarettes.

My heart was also pumping for a different reason. As my father was the chief of police, I pretty much knew all the happenings and going-ons of the small little town. For the past couple of weeks there had been animal attacks in the woods. There wasn't a human hurt yet, but I knew for a fact that Harry Clearwater, one of my fathers friends, had gone missing last week in the woods. _Perfect,_ I thought, again. _A little dangerous adventure._

Was I out of mind? Probably. But I didn't care, to be completely honest. It was ridiculous how crazy I had become, being cooped up in my house and this town with the same old people and the same old routine all of the time. The animal attacks should have spiced the town up a bit, and I wanted a piece of the action first hand.

As I approached the forest on top of the hill, I looked back over the town and watched the clear sky as the sun began to set. It was a perfect evening and it was beginning to get dark, making the night all a little bit more exciting. Perhaps I could sleep in the woods? Now that would be an adrenaline rush. I smiled wickedly as I continued my steps, deeper and deeper into the forest.

As I reached what seemed to be like one of the thickest parts, it was already dark. It had taken me about an hour to get there, so it appeared almost definite that I had reached my target where no one could find me, and perhaps time to have a smoke. I had also reached a small meadow which seemed to have a few places to sit, or perhaps lie now that it was becoming almost certain that I was going to have to spend the night here.

I set my bag down next to a log on the ground and sat there as I retrieved the cigarettes out of my bag. I held one to my mouth, breathed in just like I had seen some of the guys at school do, and then lit the end carefully.

I coughed heavily after taking my first inhalation, but the taste was pleasantly warm. I could feel the warm fire of tobacco burning down my throat and it was exhilarating. This is what I'm talking about, I said to myself as I laid my head back on the rest of the log, looking up at the tall trees and smelling the smoky yet fresh air. It was good to be alone.

Suddenly, there was a movement so fast beside me, the cigarette went out. I sat up immediately, my heart thudding increasingly and my mouth becoming dry. I paused, listening to the eerie silence and wondering what the hell had just past me. _The animal…_

I started to shiver, and it wasn't just because it was freezing in the woods. I couldn't see much, it was dark and the only thing that was illuminating where I was was the faint moonlight that got past the gaps in between the trees that were towering over me. _Oh my God. I was going to die._

"Is anyone there?" I stuttered, hoping that maybe Charlie had followed me into the woods trying to catch me out. He didn't take long showers after all, so maybe he caught me just as I was going out.

"Dad?" I called out, but unsurprisingly, there was no response. Maybe coming out into the woods wasn't such a good idea.

I felt like someone was watching me, you know the feeling? I was completely freaked and I was right in the middle of the woods. There was no one possibly who could possibly save me… I was about to live the final moments of Harry Clearwater. I closed my eyes, clutched my legs tightly and held them to my chest as I prayed for my life.

After about five minutes and a few tears later, I reluctantly opened my eyes. It took a while to adjust to the dark but as soon as my eyesight regulated, I saw it.

Near a tree about five meters from me was a dark figure of what looked like a tallish slim man. I rubbed my eyes, just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, but the figure remained. "Hello?" I called, relieved that it wasn't an animal.

Abruptly, I felt the swooshing past me again, and I screamed. As soon as I stopped and opened my eyes, the man was right up standing in front of me. I screamed again, edging back as far as the log would let me. How did he get over so quickly?

"Who are you?" I begged, tears streamed down my face. I couldn't make out what he looked like as he was still in the dark, but as he moved closer to me, leaning over me on the log, I saw his face as the moonlight hit it.

He was beautiful. His face was like a marble statue, his pale skin glittering in the moonlight, his eyes golden red and perfect features dotted all around his face. Was he an angel? I couldn't move. His face was absolutely enchanting, and he certainly wasn't human.

I smiled nervously as he didn't speak a word but just looked into my eyes. I leaned up a little and brought my hand out to trace his features in awe. He flinched a little, but let me touch him. "What are you?" I repeated.

He chuckled and his laugh sounded like music. I took in a deep breath; his presence was making my stomach do little flips inside and presenting me with a feral need for him. Why did I have a sudden need to just pull him closer to me, and attach my lips to his?

He smiled at me again as I looked at him for an answer. He grinned and revealed sharp teeth that almost looked like…fangs. I gasped with fear as he moved even closer for me before he spoke. "I'm a vampire."

His voice almost sent me over the edge, as if he was making me yearn for him just by speaking. I almost didn't acknowledge what he had just said to me. "A vampire?" I asked naively. It all seemed a little too implausible, but the mysterious animal attacks… I guess now it all made sense.

He moved closer to me until I was lying completely back and across the length of the log. His body was pressed against mine, hard and protruding. We were touching, and his body was as cold as ice, but I wanted to pull myself as close to it as possible. It was as if my body had a mind of its own and my brain was separated from my lower regions.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked him, trembling with anticipation.

He chuckled again and my heart soared. My hands off of their own accord began to touch his body beneath me, tracing his chest through what looked like a navy blue shirt. I paused when my fingers reached his button and I questioned my actions.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" He asked, his eyes begging with me, pleading with me to say yes. He was almost too persuasive.

"I don't know," I breathed. I started down at my hands that had begun to undo his buttons without my realizing. What the hell was I doing? I had never been involved in any sort of relationship, let alone a sexual one, and here I was, my body begging to touch a vampire who clearly wanted to kill me. The strangest thing was that I wasn't scared of him or how he was going to kill me or hurt me at least; I was scared at how much I needed him.

He looked at me and smiled, flashing his fangs at me and my thighs squeezed together beneath him in anticipation, trying to form some sort of friction. I was terrified; was this vampire inducing me into arousal with some sort of supernatural power?

"Are you doing this?" I asked him as my body was writhing beneath him and three of his buttons were undone now.

"No," he whispered. "You are." He laughed again as he looked down at me beneath him. I instinctively moved my hips up towards him without realizing, and stopped reluctantly when I comprehended and became consciously aware of a hard part of him pressing against the inside of my hip as I raised it.

"Ooohhh," I groaned in eagerness.

"I want to bite you," he whispered in my ear as he brought his mouth down towards my neck, tracing my jaw line with his tongue. I moaned at the cold sensation of him meeting me. My hips bucked up again.

"Not…now," I breathed heavily. "Later."

He smiled at me deviously and then stroked my hair gently. "What am I doing to you?" He asked me looking at the infinite pleasure that I was craving – it was written all over my face. What was happening to me?

"I want you," I murmured as I undid his final button. I could see part of his chest in the moonlight and it made me desire him even more. I moaned loudly as I pulled the shirt off of him, revealing his entire chest. He was…_dazzling._

"My prey has never done this before," he told me. "But I don't mind it."

He leant down closer to me and pressed his erection just over the area that was wanting him the most. I writhed in ecstasy as he grinded against me multiple times. "Is that what you want?" He asked.

"Yes," I moaned.

He slipped his cool hand inside my duffel coat and grazed his thumb over my nipple. "Is this what you want?" He grinned and I almost died.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"It looks like I am going to enjoy toying with my food," he exclaimed and ripped the coat of me with such force that I flew off the log, almost crashing to the shrubby ground on the floor of the forest. However, a pair of cool hands caught me just before I reached the ground.

"You're fast," I whispered, staring at the bare-chested vampire in amazement.

"Do you know what else I can do fast?" He replied with a mischievous grin on his face. I could only smile back and pray that his answer was to kill me.

"What?"

Suddenly, almost without me noticing, I was held against the length of a tree wearing nothing but my panties. He had stripped me off of all my clothes and he had also removed his own clothes too. He attached his lips hungrily to mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth as we kissed passionately. It wasn't like a normal kiss, it was one with force, need, passion and…pure desire. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and he pulled me close, holding my hips tightly against his hardness, stroking his cock up and down my clit for friction.

This was perfect. It was dangerous and utterly ridiculous, but that was what I wanted this night, after all? I couldn't see his body, however, as he was still shaded by the trees.

"Can I see you?" I breathed heavily, out of breath from being embraced in a way like no other.

He released me and then stepped into the moonlight over into the meadow where I had sat on the log so that I could see him. My breathing hitched as I saw him in the light.

His skin was sparkling as every pane of light hit him. He was muscular than I had imagined for his lanky frame, which was a pleasure, definitely, and his abs were positively tantalizing. There was a trail of hair that looked almost red in the moonlight for some reason that led down from his tummy button and down to his….oh my, I was just as hungry for him as he was for me.

As he looked on at me, if he could see me as I was still in the dark from the tree, I slipped off my panties so I could match him in our purity. I couldn't bear that I wasn't close to him anymore, so I walked to him slowly, the first time being naked in front of anyone. And I was scared; scared as to what was about to come. I wanted to wrap myself around his body and have him envelope me so that we were one; I wanted to feel all of him on my naked body.

As soon as I approached him, he pulled me closer by my arms and kissed me just like he had done before. I moaned into his mouth in frustration. I needed him in a way that was scary to me, but it was a desire that had been buried inside of me for a long time. Now I had finally found someone I wanted to pour it out on.

As our kisses became more frantic, he pulled a way and made me at arms length from him. "I might kill you after this."

"I don't care," I responded, my body speaking before my mind. "Just fuck me."

He smiled at me and wetness pooled within me and began to slide down my leg. So there I was, dripping with want. "You smell lovely," he whispered, and then put me on my back at lightning speed.

Before I knew it, his fingers were inside of me, pumping in and out in a smooth yet frantic motion. As he did so, he peppered kisses along my breasts and my collar bone, giving the occasional nip onto my nipples, making me bleed just a little. He then licked the blood from me and smiled, showing his fangs had protracted even more.

"I want to taste you, human," he breathed into my hair, and some part of me didn't believe that he was talking about more of my blood.

He quickly moved his head down to my pussy and breathed deeply into my delicates. "Beautiful!" He claimed, and began tastefully sucking my clit, changing the motion with his tongue and the pressure exactly when I seemed to want him to. I cried out as he slipped two fingers inside of me as he continued to suck my clit.

"Oh God," I whined as he was bringing about a feeling I certainly wasn't prepared for.

"What's happening to me?" I begged as there was a feeling becoming barely bearable building up inside of me in the place that he was paying such gracious attention to.

"Come for me, human," he smiled as I watched him lick up from the bottom to the top of my pussy all for me too see. The sight was just so erotic that I could have sworn that the next feeling almost killed me.

As he sucked me hard and pumped his fingers in and out sensationally, the feeling that was impending released me and I was suddenly flying. I screamed as all my muscles seemed to turn to goo and my legs vibrated around the vampires face as he smiled at me, lapped up everything I was releasing and suddenly, something pushed me even further.

A pain shot through the inside of my thigh and I screamed out again. Had he just bit me? The vampire lapped up the blood that was spilling out of two pricks through my skin where his teeth had sunk in to my soft flesh. I was scared at the sight of that amount of my own blood, but something inside me found it… arousing, watching the vampire licking up my juices, no matter what they were. "Fuck," I breathed as last waves of pain and pleasure swept through me.

After the vampire was done tasting me, he rose above me again, picked me up by the arms and sat me over his lap so that I was straddled over him, my forehead leaning against his, sweat beading. I was breathing so heavily and I was so moved by the feeling that had just overcome me, I wasn't sure if I could take any more.

I looked down, however, at what was beneath my ass and the desire to feel more of him came back to me. "You wanted me to fuck you before I killed you," the vampire whispered as he looked into my eyes, his own making me feel weak. I had never wanted anything so bad.

"Yes," I breathed.

"You feel like you've never done this before," he said into my ear as he brought his fingers back to my aching pussy and massaging the walls inside of me.

"No," I panted. "I haven't, but I want to."

He chuckled again. "You do know that you may bleed…"

"You're going to kill me afterwards anyway," I stated. "So please be inside of me before you do that," I begged.

He laughed. "As you wish. But I won't be slow and gentle, I will be rough and fast. Vampires are not considerate."

"I understand," I retorted. "Please."

He turned me onto my back again and I could feel the tip of his cock meeting my entrance. I wanted to scream and kick about like a little child and beg him to get inside me before I went mad, but his eyes told me to stay quiet as they looked into me intensely. His eyes made everything more erotic.

His body in the moonlight threw me. I just needed him; all of him. I didn't are whether I died or not at this particular moment, just so long as he entered me first. _What a way to go,_ I thought eagerly.

Harshly, slowly, but certainly, he pushed his dick right inside of me. I cried out in pain as he completely filled me, his hardness stretching and breaking any barriers that I had inside of me, but I didn't care. It felt fantastic: this being and all of his glory filling me entirely. I wanted to cry of pleasure.

He was right about what he had said earlier. He was not slow or gentle, but I did not want him to be. He grunted as he thrust inside me, every time hitting the back of me and I could feel him completely. I moaned every time one of his thrusts sent a new kind of feeling pulsating through my body. Why hadn't I ever done this before?

Suddenly, his familiar whooshing found me pushed against the tree we were kissing up against previously. He hoisted my legs around his waist and my heels dug into his ass. "Aaah," he growled as he continued to thrust into me. "Fuck!" He yelled more loudly than any human was capable of. I dug my nails into his rock hard back for support as my back grinded painfully into the bark. However, the pleasure spots he was hitting in this position was putting the pain to one side.

He ripped me off of the tree, pleasure and frantic desire possessed his eyes and he threw me on the ground and I landed heavily in the meadow. He turned me over onto my front and I groaned as one of his fingers pressed into me again and smoothed around my ass. I felt him suck his fingers again and he snarled. "Your blood is exquisite," he growled. And then he thrust his cock into me from behind and I squealed.

His thrusts became stronger and faster as he pulled me up towards him so that I was sat on his lap, but facing away from him. His cock pushed into me with pleasurable force and then he placed his finger forcefully on my clit and began rubbing. I moved my hips up and down, so that his dick hit me harder and deeper into my pussy, so I could even feel it in the bottom of my stomach. "Oh God!" I screamed. I was going to explode again.

He pulled my hair back exposing my neck and then he sniffed me gently and brought his other hand up to massage my breast. All this simultaneous pleasure was sending me over the edge. "I'm going to bite you now," he breathed into my nape. "I'm going to tear you to shreds, you sweet smelling beautiful human."

With a few last thrusts, we came together in a beautiful way and I shuddered all around him, spilling my juices as well as my blood all over his cock as he spilled his own seed inside of me, filling me with pleasurably with the cool liquid that was inside of him before. I moaned out involuntarily, trying not to collapse onto the floor in pure rapture. He growled loudly behind me and slipped over onto me and without fail; he sunk his teeth into my neck and drank.

I screamed as he began to drain the blood from me. Everything was turning even darker, his hand still on my breast, my blood leaving my body and I began to feel weak. He started to cease the sucking on my neck, but he had taken enough blood already and I was passing out. It was done. My life was almost over and I lay on the floor ready to die as he withdrew his teeth from my neck and everything faded to black…

--

**A/ N: Please review! And please go and read the fabulous stories by Bondgirl.**


End file.
